


The Sky Over There

by alba17



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories of a sky filled with blue stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky Over There

**Author's Note:**

> Written earlier in the season and jossed by later developments in the show. For a comment_fic prompt: "a sky filled with blue stars." :)

“Do you remember the sky over there?” Olivia leaned her head against Peter’s.

“Yeah.” Peter thought of zeppelins cruising over the Manhattan skyline.

“It was so…different. Yet the same.”

Peter squeezed her shoulders. Olivia hadn’t stopped talking about “over there” since she came back. He knew he had to give her time; that she’d been through a traumatic experience. He’d thought about suggesting therapy, but had held back, seeing if things would work themselves out.

His own memories were vague; he’d been there for such a short time, at least as an adult, and his childhood memories were confused and mixed-up with his time in this universe. He wasn’t sure where his memories came from and the whole thing made him uneasy.

Still, there were certain images that stuck with him, clear and intense: his father – Walternet - taking him fishing, showing him how to thread the bait on the hook, throw the line into the water. He could see the red and black plaid jacket Walternet wore that day, smell the fresh, green scent of the lake, feel the breeze on his face.

“The stars. Did you notice they were blue?” Olivia’s voice brought him back to the present.

“Were they?” His fingers moved comfortingly over her upper arm, her sweater nubby under his fingers.

“If you looked closely, yeah, they were.” Olivia wrapped her arm around his waist, nuzzling his neck.

“Wow, I didn’t realize that.” His mind drifted before another memory came into focus: a night crisp and cold, the sky inky black, save for dots of sapphire-intensity glowing vividly overhead. A campfire crackling and a gravelly voice lifted in song, his own little-boy voice chirping along.

He jerked in surprise at the long-lost memory, something coming loose inside of him, as if he’d been holding it tightly to himself - too tightly.

They were quiet for a moment, Peter continuing to stroke Olivia’s arm as his mind probed the edges of his memory for more artifacts of the past. He’d spent so much energy pushing it away, in denial even though there must have been a part of him that knew the truth.

“Blue stars. You know, I think I do remember that.” Peter smiled down at the top of Olivia’s head, still red – she decided to keep it that way. He liked that they both could remember the blue stars of another world.


End file.
